


The 'Racoon' Incident

by PageofD



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: “Caaarlooosssss!” Cecil shouted, voice carrying clearly through the window they always had propped open for the benefit of the Sheriff’s Secret Police.“Yes sweetie?” Carlos asked, pushing the window open further and leaning out of it to see what was bothering his boyfriend.--Cecil calls on Carlos to deal with a pest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a convo w a friend about Coconut crabs that dissolved into my fluffy thoughts.

“Caaarlooosssss!” Cecil shouted, voice carrying clearly through the window they always had propped open for the benefit of the Sheriff’s Secret Police.

“Yes sweetie?” Carlos asked, pushing the window open further and leaning out of it to see what was bothering his boyfriend.

“We’ve got another one of those weird-looking raccoons.” Cecil pouted, standing next to their trash can, one hand holding the bag of trash he had started to take out and the other on his hip.

“I told you to call the exterminator Ceec.” Carlos sighed. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right there.”

Carlos pulled his head back into the house and weaved his way around their haphazardly placed furniture to get to the front door, where he pulled on a lab coat before exiting into the morning sun and following the path around the side of the house to the bins.

“Where is it?” He asked, pressing a hand to Cecil’s back.

“There. On the side.” Cecil answered, frowning and pointing at the crustacean, legally dubbed ‘raccoons’, that was as wide as their trash can was tall. 

“Okay, let me get the stick.” Carlos sighed, heading back towards the house to get the flat stick they left propped by the front door, in case there were any sort of infestations they needed to bat out of the way before one or both of them could get to work.

“Caaarllooossss!! It’s movingg!!” Cecil cried, making Carlos rush around the house to get back to his distressed boyfriend.

“You know it won’t hurt you babe.” He said, stroking soothingly down Cecil’s back before he stepped forward and brandished the stick at the ‘racoon’.

“That doesn’t make it not scary.” Cecil whined, all but hiding behind Carlos as the scientist pried the large crustacean off the side of the trash bin.

The ‘racoon’ was levered off the bin with ease, its legs not designed to keep a hold on the bin’s tough plastic exterior, and Carlos caught it with his free hand, making sure to flip the flailing creature onto its legs so it could scuttle away under its own steam.

“There we go, all better, right darling?” Carlos asked, lifting the lid off the bin and waiting for Cecil to drop the trash into it.

“Yes, much better. Thank you Carlos.” Cecil cooed, dropping the trash into the bin and taking Carlos’ offered hand and leading him back inside.

“How about rice-flour pancakes for breakfast?” Carlos asked, raising Cecil’s hand to his mouth and pressing a series of kisses to the radio host’s knuckles.

Cecil giggled and blushed, a reaction that hadn’t changed since the early days of their relationship and never failed to make Carlos smile.

“Only if you can make them ‘racoon’ shaped.” Cecil answered, bouncing on his heels.

“Challenge accepted.” Carlos responded, waggling his eyebrows and grinning. He tugged Cecil in for a sweet, lingering kiss before he sashayed into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and mixing bowls and measuring cups, leaving a blushing and giggling Cecil standing in the middle of the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> consider checking me out on [tumblr](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com)  
> and of course kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
